From my Window
by kitkat681
Summary: Every morning she runs past my window. A love story told forward and backward. Rated M for...you know. Re-posting with a twist. Edward/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've been working on a re-write of this for a while. Even sent it out to Yummy, Shell, Born and Melanie to look over. But after changing the names and getting it all ready...I decided it just wasn't the story I wanted it to be without my Windoward.  
**

**Now...this is very different than the original version. We will alternate chapters...past and present...first and third person.  
**

**There are twenty chapters. I will try and post one every other day.  
**

**And so...I give you...the new and improved...  
**

**From my Window  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Route**

Every single morning, like clockwork, you run past my house.

And I want nothing more than to have you in my arms.

Long brown hair sways so gently against your shoulders from the ponytail high atop your head. Black shorts creep up the smooth muscles of your thighs. Your sorta loose, sorta tight gray t-shirt comes down _way_ too low in front, giving me teasing glimpses of your tits. Headphones are stuck in your ears, attached to the iPhone or iPod or whatever it is you have clasped tightly in your hand.

And I know…I see the wedding ring on your finger. I see it.

And I can see the sweet little baby pooch you have going on. I can tell those tits are aching to break free from your sports bra. They are way too big for your little frame.

I know you're someone's mommy.

But that doesn't stop me from wanting you…from watching you.

I should be ashamed.

But I'm not.

*()*()*

I look at the clock and it's close…it's almost time.

The weather is changing and I hate it. I know when September turns to October, I'm going to have to say goodbye to those short little shorts. I wonder though, I wonder what you'll wear next.

Will you don skintight black pants?

Will you wear loose sweats?

Will I have to rely on my memories of your tits bouncing, or will the long-sleeved shirt you pick to guard against the cooler weather stretch just as tightly across your chest?

Will those hard little nipples poke through your shirt so I can still get a peek at them?

I'm so addicted to seeing you every morning, at this point you could wear a fucking mumu and I wouldn't care.

Well, I wouldn't care _that_ much.

*()*()*

Here you come.

Oh God…

Instant fucking titanium hard-on.

What are you _doing_ to me?

I find myself wanting to bury my face between your voluptuous tits and just motor boat the hell out of them.

If I suffocate…then I'd go out one satisfied man.

I've never been happier to have this huge window in my living room than I am at this moment.

Cup of coffee in one hand.

Cock in the other.

What a way to start the morning.

* * *

**You will probably get the next chapter later today or tomorrow.**

**I've already had a tragically bad day...so I need a little pick me up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So...this is where things get a bit different.  
_**

**_Even chapters are italicized = past/third person. In the manuscript I had these pretty fonts...not here :(  
_**

**_It is SO nice to see so many people coming with me...again.  
_**

**_Forgive me if I missed changing a name. They were Seth and Sara not Edward and Bella. But I think I caught them all.  
_**

**_Your words picked me up big time.  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

**_First Glance_**

_The October sun was bright, painting the grass with shadows as it streamed through the crimson and ocher colored leaves. The campus of the University of Washington was beautiful in the fall, drawing students out to the quad in droves._

_Late for class, as he always seemed to be, Edward Cullen took his time meandering across the grass. His attention was split between the eager co-ed who had attached herself to his side and the rest of the student body as they lounged in the sun. _

_Edward had turned his head to acknowledge a friend when he saw _her_. His feet suddenly refused to move, making the girl next to him stumble; giggling wildly as she nearly fell. His fingers, which just moments earlier had been drifting down toward his companion's tight ass, were now clenched into fists. The only thing that kept him from sprinting across the quad and dragging the mystery girl into his arms was his waning self-restraint. _

_Her dark hair was pulled back off of her face in a messy bun, as if there just hadn't been enough time to do anything else with it. A black bag was slung over one shoulder, stuffed full with books and he found himself wondering what else might be hiding in there. Were there condoms between the pages of her notes, just waiting for a chance to be useful? For once in his life, Edward actually wanted to discover the mysteries that might be hiding in the bottom of a woman's bag. _

_Edward's feet shifted awkwardly as he stood watching her. Never before had he felt uncomfortable in his skin. He'd always embraced his height, proud to stand six-foot-six-inches tall. His broad shoulders and long legs made him noticeable wherever he went. When you added in his copper colored mess of hair and bright green eyes, well you had a show stopper. But at that moment, Edward wished he were small enough to fit inside her bag. _

_Still hanging off his arm, Maggie was getting impatient. She dug her fake nails into Edward's bicep, attempting to drag his attention away from the plain looking girl stumbling across the quad, but it was too late. When her teeth nipping his earlobe and fingers raking through his hair didn't sway him, she sighed and walked away. _

_He was caught hook, line and sinker with just one glance._

_*()*()*  
_

_Even though he knew skipping his Intro to Business class would put him behind, Edward was unable to help himself. He attempted to be covert as he followed the girl to Gates Hall, watching as she stood in line to get a cup of coffee. He considered handing in his man card when he sighed watching her little nose scrunch up as she blew across the steaming cup. And then felt his pants get tight as he imagined her blowing on something else. _

_By the time she headed into her dorm hours later, Edward still didn't have a clue what her name was. He _did_ know that she was taking Intro to Physics, English Lit and Comp Sem. He had her pegged as an English major, probably in her second year. As she disappeared into McCarty Hall, he desperately wanted to follow, but knew he needed to be patient._

_She would be his, but it would take time. _

_*()*()*  
_

_"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." _

_Bella jumped at the deep voice that disrupted her reading. So immersed in the world of Shakespeare and Melville, she hadn't noticed the man standing in front of her until he spoke. Squinting up at the larger-than-life interruption, she tried to ignore the way his baritone vibrated through her. Even just the thought of the way his voice affected her, made her cheeks flush pink. Somehow harnessing her ingrained manners, she opened her mouth and introduced herself. _

_"I'm Bella Swan." _

_When she motioned to the empty seat beside her, Edward was thrilled. She was even more beautiful up close and he now had a name to go with his late night fantasies. He looked longingly at her hand, aching to hold it, to touch her, but knew he needed to wait. _

_Patience was a virtue._

_*()*()*_

_The slow dance of attraction took place on an unassuming bench in the middle of Grieg Garden. Their first conversation settled around family and friends, interests and majors. Edward bitched about his boring classes while Bella complained over her overwhelming course load. Every day they would meet, if only for a few minutes between classes. _

_Three weeks after their first fumbled exchange of words, Bella finally got up the courage to question him about a rumor her friends had heard. She had a hard time believing that the shy, sweet man she had slowly been falling for was the manwhore her friends insisted he was. _

_"Edward, are you a slut?" she asked quietly, her eyes locked on the messy notes in her lap. When he remained still and silent next to her, Bella swiveled on the bench and looked up at him. _

_Edward had his eyes closed, his auburn brows scrunched tightly. He had to have realized one day his reputation would come back to bite him in the ass, he just didn't count on how much it would hurt. _

_"I used to be...free with who I gave my affection to," he said. Hearing the truth hurting more than Bella thought it would. She had to give him credit for the classy way of saying he was a player. _

_When he continued, the depth of honesty and sincerity in his voice shocked her. "That was all before I met you. I swear to you, Bella, since the day I saw you, I've been unable to see anyone else."_

_Edward knew it sounded like a line, but it was true. He wasn't looking to score. He was looking for his happily ever after. And he decided he would spend the rest of his life proving that to her._

_*()*()*  
_

_Edward's palms were sweaty as he paced in front of their bench. He couldn't wait any longer. The need to take Bella out on a proper date and pamper her was overwhelming. He was constantly bringing her little treats; pastries and coffee from the pricy Café just outside campus and books she wanted, but couldn't afford. _

_Bella was a vision, as always as she walked toward him, catching her toe on a corner of the sidewalk and nearly wiping out. She looked around covertly, trying to see if anyone had caught her. Edward hid a grin beneath his palm as she came closer, her self-deprecating smile easing the rest of his anxiety. _

_"Shut up, you," she giggled, hitting him on the chest playfully when his smile stuck around. Moving quickly, Edward grabbed her hand, holding it tightly against the hard planes of his pecs. _

_"Go out with me," he blurted out, making Bella's mouth pop open in surprise. "You know you're the one for me. It's been you since the moment I saw you. Will you go out with me on Friday?" By the time Edward was done speaking, Bella's eyes were big and slightly shiny. When he quickly released her, his smile falling, she reached for his hand._

_"Of course I want to go out with you. You just surprised me," she responded. _

_"I'll pick you up at seven, okay?" he rasped, his bravado suddenly sorely lacking. _

_"That sounds perfect," she sighed. Unable to help himself, Edward leaned down and pressed a kiss to her pink cheek. _

_*()*()*  
_

_Edward couldn't believe just how well his hand fit in the small of Bella's back as he guided her toward their table. He made reservations at Serafina, an upscale Italian restaurant close to campus. While it was pricier than the normal college student could afford, it wasn't pretentious. The last thing Edward wanted to do was to make Bella feel uncomfortable with just how deep his pockets went. His parents were comfortable, and spoiled him as long as he kept his grades up. He was currently pulling a 3.6 GPA, and his checkbook reflected that. _

_"Your server will be right with you," the hostess said, her hand lingering on the back of Edward's chair. Bella hid behind her menu, unable to watch Edward flirt with the woman. When his big hand yanked the leather binder down, she gasped. His green eyes were on her and only on her, the hostess forgotten. _

_"Did you want to order a bottle of wine?" he asked, his deep voice even more seductive in the sultry atmosphere. _

_"You know I'm underage," Bella whispered, her blush making itself known as it spread across her cheeks and down her chest. Edward couldn't wait to find out just how far that rosy color went. _

_"I'm not," he said simply, signaling their waitress and ordering a Barolo Bongiovanni in a perfect accent. Bella couldn't believe how arousing it was to watch as Edward examined the bottle and then the cork. The deep red liquid caught the light as it was poured into the glass and then handed to Edward for approval. His broad chest expanded as he took in the bouquet. His pink tongue came out, savoring the flavor as he sipped at the wine. After his nod of approval, his glass was topped off and Bella's was filled. _

_Even though she should have been uncomfortable in their setting, Bella was at ease seated next to Edward. Over asparagus ravioli and veal meatballs they laughed and talked, the conversation never lagging. Edward found that every bite he put in his mouth tasted amazing, but realized it had more to do with the company than the food. When coffee cups and dessert plates were empty, both Edward and Bella were disappointed because that meant the night was over. _

_The wine flowing through Bella's system gave her the courage to slip her hand into Edward's as they walked back to his car. The warmth of his skin bled into hers and she couldn't help but lean her head against his shoulder as they strolled along Eastlake Avenue. After slipping her safely into the passenger seat, Edward tried not to freak out that the night was over. Bella seemed to have had a good time, there was no reason for him to doubt that she wouldn't want to go out with him again…or perhaps take things a bit further before calling it a night. _

_This time, the hand in the small of Bella's back was shaking slightly as Edward guided her up the walkway of her dorm. Keys jingled in her hands as Bella struggled to get her door unlocked. _

_"Why are you so nervous?" Edward whispered, his breath brushing against the curls that had fallen free from Bella's ponytail. _

_"I don't know. I think…I think I'm waiting for you to kiss me," Bella whispered, her words coming out in a rush, and then fading away. Oh God…what had she done?_

_"Are you sure? Once I kiss you, I'm going to want to do more. I'm going to want you in my arms for the rest of my life," Edward said honestly, his hands coming up and sliding around the flare of her jaw. Her head rested perfectly between his palms as he tilted her face to the side. Time seemed to stand still as Edward's lips finally pressed against Bella's. As his tongue slowly slipped past her plush lips, he realized he had found his home, in Bella's arms._

_*()*()*  
_

_"Edward!" His name was a breathy sigh pulled from the depths of her soul as Bella lay pliant in his arms. Weeks had passed since that perfect first date, and Bella had been struggling with the anxiety she felt when she was away from Edward. She had worried she was too needy, too clingy, but Edward seemed just as desperate to be near her. They were inseparable, gravitating toward each other as soon as classes were over. Nothing was off limits as they continued to get to know each other. Though there was one thing Edward was dying to know. Now that he had Bella lying soft and timid in his arms, all he wanted to hear were those words. He wanted to hear her say that he was the one, her first. He wanted to be the one, the only one to have her…for the rest of her life. _

_"Edward, I've never-" As his hands smoothed over Bella's back, he shushed her rambling words._

_"I know," he whispered into her hair. His heart was thundering in his chest, his hopes realized with her fumbling words. "Bella, baby is this what you want?" he asked, sliding eager, yet modest hands over her belly. Shirts littered the floor, but both of them were still wearing their jeans. Edward's hands ran down the subtle swell of her stomach and ventured just below the waist of her jeans, fingers touching the band of her panties. He couldn't help but wonder if she had bought them just for him. _

_"I want you, Edward." Her quiet sigh made Edward's hands tremble. She was putting so much trust in him, not only her body but her heart as well. _

_"I love you." The words tumbled out of Edward's mouth without his permission. He knew it sounded like a line, but he had been keeping them in for days, weeks even. Bella sat up slightly, her hands reaching for him._

_"I love you too, Edward." Bella's quiet response awed him. He felt woefully inadequate of her love, but he would take it. Pulling her into his arms, he held her close. His cock was hard and aching as it brushed against her hip, but right now, all he needed was her._

* * *

**_So...now we get an idea where they started.  
_**

**_Next chapter...probably tomorrow.  
_**

**_Did you really think I'd be able to sit on all these finished chapters?  
_**

**_Yeah...me either :)  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I gotta tell you...hearing all the thoughts from first time readers is awesome! All I can say is...don't worry.  
**

**And no...this is NOT the murder/suicide fic.  
**

**So...you don't want to hear me whine...skip this next part:**

**As I'm sitting in the optometrist's office, finding out my five year old has such a terrible astigmatism that its either she wears glasses or a PATCH (!) my husband (who is STILL living at a friends house because he just isn't ready to take care of anyone else) calls to tell me instead of the six month prognosis for his mother who has lung/brain cancer...they think she'll be gone before Christmas. Top my day off with my weekly salary being dropped by $130 a week.**

**End whine.  
**

**Start perv...  
**

**Love you :-)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Guilty Conscience**

Even though I know you can't see me from the street, I may not be pulling it off as well as I think I am.

I think you know I'm watching you, and I think you're putting on a show.

I think…

Fuck, I think I may be jerking off while standing in front of an exposed window in broad daylight.

Yep…

My cock is out, throbbing and needy.

My hand is stroking, but I bet it would feel even better if it was your little fingers wrapped around me.

My eyes are watching, coffee forgotten, as you slow down slightly when you pass the house.

Dirty girl.

What I wouldn't give to bend you over the couch behind me and fuck you into oblivion before I turn you around and worship you until you can't move.

You would scream my name either way.

I know you would.

*()*()*

As I watch you, I wonder who will be there for you when you get home.

Is there a man there waiting at the door?

I wonder if he knows how blessed he is to have you walk into his arms.

We all think the grass is greener on the other side.

Is that my problem?

I'm pretty sure it's not. If you were mine, I would bow down to you. I would do whatever you asked of me. I would kiss every stretch mark. I would throw you a fucking tickertape parade for every mile you ran.

I would…fuck. I think the kids are up.

I should get this wall cleaned up before they come barreling down the steps, demanding breakfast.

Oh well.

I'll see you tomorrow.

*()*()*

Shit.

It's raining.

But I know you.

I know a few drops of rain won't keep you down. It's fucking Seattle after all. We expect rain and are surprised when the sun shines, causing mass pandemonium as everyone rushes outside to bask in the rays. That's just how it is.

I know I should stop this…my obsession with watching you is out of control.

I felt like a pervert when Gracie caught me with a bowl of hot water and a washcloth, cleaning off the wall yesterday morning.

But I can't help it.

I know you'll be there, you need me. This is like our little secret.

Does thinking about me watching you turn you on? Are you surprised to get home and find your panties are not just wet with sweat, but soaked for me?

Are you even _wearing_ panties?

I bet you go home and slide your fingers over your belly and down to where you're aching. Do you wish it was me touching you?

You know I would.

I would do anything for you.

* * *

**Gah...see...it HAS to be Edward. **

**See you...ah hell...you know I'll see you later on today :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Falling for the First Time_**

_Bella lay soft and trusting in Edward's arms, the steady thrum of her heartbeat calming him like no music ever had. His eyes drifted closed, desperate to memorize the moment. All he wanted to do was cherish her. _

_ Bella had other ideas. _

_"Will you make me yours?" she sighed shyly, her breath a warm caress against his chest. Edward had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from coming on the spot. His arms tightened around her delicate form, thinking about the responsibility she had just laid at his feet. This was unlike anything else he had ever done. There were serious emotions involved. _

_"Are you sure?" he rasped, his body and voice hard. Edward couldn't deny the excitement surging through him at the thought of making Bella his and his alone. But knowing there would be some discomfort for her made him hesitate._

_"Oh God yes, Edward," she whispered and Edward wasted no time as his fingers fumbled and struggled with the clasp of her bra. His lips moved over the smooth skin of her shoulder, her nails digging into the firm flesh of his back. Making his way down to her nipples, Edward paused. His warm tongue laved over the hard points of her sensitive breasts, making Bella writhe beneath him, crazed and anxious for more. _

_Edward crouched before Bella's nearly bare body, his knees pushing her thighs apart. His hands were shaking as he slowly stroked his fingers over the soft skin of her belly, and as he looked down at her, the emotions and sensations were overwhelming. _

_"Edward!" Bella cried out as Edward's gentle hands turned frantic, trying to get her panties and jeans down her legs. Suddenly it felt like there wasn't enough time, that there would never be enough time for him to show her how much he loved her. Once she was bare for him, he pushed away from her. Edward stood at the edge of the bed and slipped his jeans down his thighs. Bella's nervous gaze darted across the broad, firm muscles of his chest, over the flat expanse of his abdomen, but then hesitated to move any lower. Her hands grasped onto the sheets beneath her, excited, yet terrified. _

_Edward reached down and covered his erection, folding it up against his belly. He knew he was above average in size, he'd seen the other guys glance at him in the locker room. Was Bella scared? If she needed more time, he would wait. _

_"Edward?" Bella whimpered, hating the distance between them as Edward struggled against his own fears. She held out her hand and relaxed when he took it immediately, letting her pull him down to the bed beside her. Edward propped himself up on his elbow, tucking one of his thighs between hers so he could ease her legs apart. _

_"Shhh…baby," he soothed, hating that he'd worried her. Edward ran his fingers around her nipples and down her pebbled skin to dip teasingly into her belly button. He petted her gently, calming her racing heart and frantic breathing with his easy caresses._

_As soon as she was limp and relaxed once more, Edward rolled over toward her. His knee pressed against where she was hot and wet, the hard muscle of his thigh giving her a taste of the friction that was yet to come. Bella let her eyes slip closed at the sensual feel of Edward's hands on her. His lips moved across the delicate line of her jaw, teeth nipping, tongue tasting. Edward could feel the fine tremors run through her entire body, driving him crazy. _

_Gently, slowly, Edward slid his hand up along the inside of her thigh. Her skin was so soft, he worried he might mar the satin perfection of her. Bella grabbed onto the headboard above her, whispering his name as she tried not to get swept away. With a teasing, gliding stroke, Edward slipped the tip of his finger inside her. His name fell from Bella's lips again, except this time it sounded like a prayer. Edward thought it was fitting, because he was kneeling at the altar of her body, ready to worship her. _

_She was his new religion._

_Bella writhed and arched as a second finger joined the first, stretching her. His thumb pressed the sensitive spot above where his fingers were slowly moving inside her, sending lightning streaking through her veins. The combination of his movements and the heat of his kisses had her flying. As she had her first taste of ecstasy, Edward slipped his fingers out and climbed up her body. With the tremors of her orgasm still rocking through her, he positioned himself at her entrance and thrust forward. _

_Bella's eyes squeezed shut as her body stretched and acclimated to Edward's invasion. His hands cradled her head as he pressed kisses to her lips. As tears slipped down Bella's temples, disappearing into her hair, Edward wanted to cry as well._

_"Just once," Edward rasped, trying to reassure her that there would be no more pain after this first time. Bella nodded her head stiffly, her thighs falling open as the discomfort eased. There was no rush as Edward ran his fingertips over the delicate line of her jaw, relaxing her with his touch._

_"I love you…so much," he whispered, watching as her eyes slowly blinked open. Her shy smile was like facing the sun, so warm._

_"I love you," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and lifting her head so she could kiss him. Taking her invitation, Edward slipped his tongue between her lips as he finally allowed himself to move inside her. The way she gasped and moaned was just too perfect, and he pulled out a bit and thrust forward. _

_Instinct reigned from then on. Bella's legs wrapped around Edward's hips as he moved, his body suddenly desperate for release. The whimpers leaving Bella's lips weren't from pain, and knowing he was making her feel good delighted him. _

_"Baby," he groaned, feeling her nails sink into the firm muscles of his shoulders. He would gladly bear her marks. Edward tried to keep his eyes open as his orgasm swept through him, but it was impossible. The pleasure was too sharp, too intense, and his eyes slipped close as he called her name._

_"Bella!"_

_His Bella…forever._

* * *

_**One of my favorite chapters. **  
_

_**I usually hate virgin lemons...but this Edward, well I love him hard core.  
**_

_**Wish I had one.  
**_

_**See you tomorrow!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Wet and Wild**

Here you come…and here I come.

My body is already primed for you, knowing that once I get my first glimpse of your toned legs, it'll be lights out for my brain and come all over the wall.

I'm starting to getting a bit disgusted with myself.

I mean, the kids are right upstairs. At any minute one of them could come down.

Could I stop?

I know I would. They are my life, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for them.

But…would I stop

It would be hard, but my kids come first.

The pain though, the pain of knowing that you're there and I'm not…it would be excruciating.

*()*()*

The rain makes your shirt cling to every nook and cranny of your body. The sleeves are so tight as they wrap around your slightly toned arms. I love how the fabric is locked to your flesh, acting like an erotic second skin.

Do you know that?

I think you do.

I think you know and you go slowly past my window when it's raining, muscles tensing, strides lengthening. You jump over puddles, those long legs making me itch to get my hands on them.

I think you know how that soaking wet t-shirt affects me.

Actually, I'm sure you know.

And that is how I know you are such a dirty girl.

*()*()*

I could write an ode to your titties.

I just love watching them bounce.

Is that guy waiting for you at home now?

Does he ask your how your run was?

Does he take an interest? Is he there with a water bottle and a towel ready to wipe you dry and then get you wet again?

You know I would.

I would ask if there were any assholes looking at you the way I am.

And if anyone looked at my wife the way I look at you…yeah…

Dead man walking.

*()*()*

I want you.

Dear God, how I want you.

I've pictured it.

Have you pictured it?

Do you think about it when you run?

Do you imagine me bending you over and taking you roughly, like I just couldn't wait one second longer to make you mine?

Do you picture my hands soft and gentle on your body as I make love to you, savoring every single thrust and caress?

I hope you do.

I hope that while you run those miles, you think of me and it gets you wet.

Lord fucking knows it gets me hard.

*()*()*

This is wrong.

It's dirty and vulgar, but I can't stop.

I told Emmett at work and he laughed at me.

Over spreadsheets and laptops he teased me about my dirty little addiction.

I told him it was like a burlesque show outside my window every single morning and Emmett had the balls to ask if he could come over and watch too.

I punched him in the nose and made him bleed. No one watches you but me.

I think I may have a problem. Actually I know I do. But that's the first step right? Admitting you have a problem.

Is there a twelve-step program for peeping toms?

Probably, but I already know I'm powerless to stop this mindless need.

*()*()*

I think Alex suspects something's going on.

My fucking little smarty-pants, Alex. Older than his five years, I tell you what.

He's getting up earlier and earlier, and stands next to me as I wait for you.

Coffee in one hand…

No cock in the other, because that would be all kinds of fucked up.

Nope, my poor empty hand is resting in Alex's thick auburn waves, an exact match to my own. He's got my green eyes as well and I know he'll grow up to be a heartbreaker.

But I'm thankful he's too short to see out the window.

I would hate for him to be corrupted by the way you look.

And you would corrupt him.

Even all covered up in the cool October air. You would corrupt the Pope if he saw you.

There must be something wrong with me, because even with my son right next to me, all I can think about are the things I would do to you.

* * *

**See you tomorrow for more!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the delay. We are getting hit today with the Hurricane, not as bad as the shore but still 50-75 MPH winds. I had to relocate to my parents because they have a generator. Maybe I can convince them to hook the wifi up and not the fridge.**

**Yeah...don't count on it. As long as I can use my 4G to post...you can expect updates...but you never know what will happen.  
**

**Stay safe!  
**

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Morning After_**

_"How're you doing baby?" Bella blinked her eyes open at the sound of Edward's husky voice in her ear. Moaning, she stretched her arms up over her head and turned in his arms. Her body was sore, in places she'd never even thought about, but she relished the feeling._

_"I love you," she whispered shyly, unable to keep the words inside._

_"I love you," Edward replied immediately, nearly giddy that there was no uncomfortable tension between them._

_"You know what I want?" Bella said with a sigh, and Edward could only hope she wanted to stay like that forever, wrapped up safely in one another's arms. "I want pancakes." _

_"Then get dressed and I'll take you out for breakfast," Edward replied, trying not to laugh at her sweet innocence. Bella giggled as she pushed the sheets away and stood, not realizing she was giving Edward one hell of a show until she felt his hand on her ass. She spun around and glared playfully at him, her cheeks all pink._

_"Play nice," she cooed, attempting to harness her inner sexpot. It must have worked, because not a moment later, Edward was up out of bed and following her into the bathroom like a loyal puppy._

_Was he drooling? He might have been drooling. _

_Stepping into the shower, Bella couldn't believe her eyes when she saw two familiar bottles sitting next to Edward's shampoo and body wash. She looked over as he slid the curtain shut, coyly meeting his eyes from underneath the thick fringe of her lashes. _

_"What?" Edward asked artlessly, adjusting the spray so it was warm enough for her._

_"You got my shampoo and conditioner?" she whispered quietly, unable to believe he would go to such lengths for her._

_"I wanted you to be comfortable here. I figured if you had some of your stuff here you might want to stay with me more often." Edward cringed as the words hung in the humid air. He hadn't meant to say so much, but he was aching to have her next to him every night. _

_"I love you and I want to be here with you," Bella whispered, pushing up onto her toes so she could kiss him. Pulling her into his arms, he groaned as his hard shaft pressed against her warm, wet belly. He'd been hard since the moment she stepped out of bed._

_"Are you sore?" he mumbled against her lips, moaning when she shook her head frantically. Bending down slightly, Edward hooked his elbows beneath Bella's knees, making her squeal as he lifted her straight up. He walked forward until her back was pressed against the cool tile wall, cringing when she yelped. _

_Shower sex was a little adventurous for their second time, he realized, but he couldn't wait. His need for her erased all else. _

_Sucking her tongue into his mouth, Edward swallowed Bella's cries as he slid his way inside. Releasing her lips, he buried his face in her neck, trying not to get lost in the pleasure. Her hands raked through his hair, teeth nipping at his earlobes as he started to move. Last night they were making love. But this…this was fucking._

_The water falling against the tile was loud in the little shower stall, but the sound couldn't cover Bella's screams of pleasure. Desperate to feel her fall apart while inside her, Edward used his body to give her friction where she needed it. The sharp edge of his pubic bone hit her clit with every thrust, and Edward realized she was close when she started to ramble incoherently. _

_With his lips barely touching hers, Edward watched as Bella came. Her head fell back, banging against the tile wall. Eyes closed tightly, her heart raced as her body fluttered against his erection. He'd never seen anything so erotic in his life. As she sighed and relaxed in his arms, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, a smile so joyful and loving, he couldn't stop his own climax from surging through him. And as he came, she held him tightly. _

* * *

_**I love how many of you are so confused as to the different chapters. I will tell you...although there is a bunch of pain...this is a HEA.**  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm posting this now because the electric company just called to alert us they are expecting for us to lose power later this evening.  
**

**Um...ya think? We're supposed to get sustained winds of 60-75 MPH. I'm just hoping all the trees stay standing.  
**

**So...maybe see you tomorrow?  
**

**STAY SAFE!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Falling Snowflakes**

It's Halloween.

What's your costume, I wonder? A sexy nurse? A naughty school teacher?

Or are you going as a frazzled mother of four with no time for yourself except those precious few minutes every morning when you get to run?

I wonder.

I think you should go as my fantasy.

Do you know you're in my thoughts all day?

After I kiss the kids goodbye and grab my bag and coffee, your image follows after me like a temptress.

I'm going as a voyeur. I know that's what I am.

The days when I'm waiting for you and can hear the kids moving around upstairs, those are the days I feel guilty, but those are few and far between.

For the most part…

I love it.

*()*()*

I got caught yesterday.

I had no idea my mother-in-law was coming over early to pick up Gracie for dance class.

It was awful.

At least my cock was still in my pants.

She asked about the faded paint under the window.

What was I supposed to say?

It's no longer maroon, but now light pink because I washed my jizz off so many times?

Yeah, I don't see that going over so well.

*()*()*

The weeks go by and suddenly I see them, the first snowflakes of the season.

I have a sinking feeling you aren't going to trust yourself running when it snows.

I have seen you falter sometimes, tripping over your own feet.

There isn't anything in your way sweetness, you're just plain clumsy.

I love watching you get all embarrassed, looking around to make sure no one saw you trip over that curb, but I worry you might really hurt yourself. What if you trip and there's no one around to help you?

Shit, now I've gotten myself all worried.

Will this be the last time I see you until spring

There is no way I'll be able to wait that long.

*()*()*

I shouldn't be doing this, but I'm in the car and I'm following you.

The snow is bad and I'm worried.

The rest of your route is a mystery to me. There are so many roads you could take, so many places you could fall and get hurt. And if you were injured so badly you couldn't run, you couldn't have that blessed time to yourself every morning. You would no doubt go crazy. Not to mention what it would do to me and my poor cock.

The kids stayed over at my parents last night and I don't have to be at work until noon.

Is this wrong?

Fuck yeah it is, but I can't help it.

* * *

**SO...remember the summary of the story? A love story told forward and backward. **

**TRUST ME!  
**

**I've only ever done one story that didn't end with a HEA...and it ain't this one.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Well...we're safe here but without power. Still have 4G so thanks AT&T!_**

**_I hope everyone survived!_**

**_Stay Safe!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_Reality Knocking_**

_"These pancakes are fucking awesome," Edward mumbled, his mouth full of said pancakes. As he sat across from Bella in the dingy little diner just off campus, he could imagine doing the same thing for the rest of his life. He wondered if she thought about their future as well. Did she think about marrying him? Had she imagined what their children might look like? _

_Edward had._

_He'd already pictured them living in a big house on a hill, children running around wild with Bella barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. He knew he was in it for the long run and wondered when he might be able to tell her without scaring her._

_"You know what I wish?" Bella sighed happily as she swirled a piece of banana pancake through a puddle of syrup. Edward put his fork down and tilted his head, giving her his undivided attention. _

_"I wish I could have been around when people first started discovering what things you could eat. Like, who decided that you should put a spout in a tree and then boil down the liquid to get this awesome syrup?" For a moment Edward was unable to speak, worrying that he had fucked the smart out of her. _

_"Bella…" he started to say, but her laughter silenced him._

_"I'm kidding! You should have seen your face!" she squealed, holding her belly as she giggled._

_Edward sat back and smiled, realizing he would give anything to see her that happy everyday for the rest of their lives._

_*()*()*  
_

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bella asked hesitantly, her eyes on the floor. After breakfast, Edward had all but dragged her to her dorm and helped her pack. Now, she was sitting in the middle of his bed, her overstuffed bag in front of her. Edward was cleaning out some of his drawers, making room for her things._

_"Fuck yeah, I'm sure," he growled, stepping back so she could see the empty drawers. "I want you here. I want your shit here. Don't over-think things, Bella. I love you."_

_Hearing the tremor in his voice forced Bella to believe him. He was right, she was over thinking things. She just couldn't get over the fact that a gorgeous, intelligent man wanted her._

_*()*()*  
_

_After all of her things were unpacked and snuggling next to his, Edward convinced Bella to go out to a club with him. She was underage, but he knew people who would overlook the number on her ID if there was a Benjamin behind it. _

_"You want a drink?" Edward asked, standing close behind her as she stopped at the bar. She shook her head and turned around, burying her face in his chest shyly. "What's wrong?"_

_"I've never had anything but wine. I wouldn't know what to order," she said, talking only loud enough to be heard over the booming music. _

_"I'll pick something for you," he whispered in her ear, sliding his hand up her arm and tipping her face to his. "You should know by now, I will always take care of you."_

_Bella felt silly as tears blurred her vision._

_"Don't," he said, reaching up to brush away the tears that escaped her lashes before they could smudge her makeup. "Let me love you."_

_"I'll try. It's hard to believe that you love me sometimes," she admitted. Edward sighed good and hard as he pulled her firmly into his body, letting her feel his erection pressing against her thigh._

_"You are the most spectacular woman I've ever met. I love you. I want you. You drive me insane," he hissed, knowing he'd convinced her when her eyes slipped closed right there in the middle of the club. "Now, I'm going to order us something to drink. And then…we're gonna dance."_

_Bella sipped at the bright red cocktail, enjoying the slight burn as she swallowed. Standing at a high, round table just on the edge of the dance floor, Bella swayed to the music as Edward pressed his body against her from behind, caging her in. His beer sat untouched on the table in front of her._

_After her first drink was gone, Edward laced their fingers together and led Bella into the mass of writhing bodies. Hidden in the flashing lights and anonymous crowd, Bella let go of her inhibitions and allowed Edward to guide her with gentle hands on her hips. The glow from the lights made Bella's skin luminous. The delicate material of her silver sleeveless dress caressed her as she moved. They danced until sweat started to roll down Bella's spine._

_They stood together at the table, Edward glaring menacingly at several guys who stared a little too long at Bella. She was oblivious to the attention. It wasn't long before the alcohol made its way through Bella's system, and she turned to Edward with a grimace._

_"I have to pee," she said, pushing against him when he refused to move. _

_"Can I come with you?" he teased, but something dark was hiding in his eyes, contradicting the levity of his words. Bella put a gentle hand on his chest and eased him backwards, kissing him once before she vanished into the crowd. _

_Edward stood at the table, his eyes trained on the dimly lit hallway where Bella had disappeared. He had just made the decision to follow after her, when he saw the silver shimmer of her dress catch the light. He felt his body relax, until his view of her was obscured by some random guy. _

_Bella tried to move past the obviously drunk guy, but he reached out and grabbed her arm, pushing her into the wall. Looking up into his shadowed face, Bella could only hope Edward had been watching for her and would come to her rescue. _

_A low growl was the only warning Edward gave as he approached Bella and the stranger. He could see the fear in her face as he got closer, which only fueled his anger. _

_"I'm here with my boyfriend," Bella mumbled, her hands pushing at the man's chest as he moved closer. _

_"I don't see him around. How about I take you out back and show you a good time?" he hissed, grabbing her other arm, grazing her breast in the process as he turned toward the exit. Edward didn't hesitate when he finally made it to the pair. Drawing his arm back, he let his fist fly, catching the stranger right in the nose. From then on, Edward was a man possessed. Fear and anger were the driving force behind his punishing punches. He didn't stop when the man hit the ground. It wasn't until hands pulled him off, that Edward relented. Panting frantically, he pushed away from his restrainers and searched for Bella. _

_Standing a few feet away, her back propped up against the grimy wall, Bella struggled to catch her breath. Edward was covered in blood, his copper hair streaked with crimson as he ran his hands through it. His green eyes were nearly black as he approached her and she could see his fingers shaking. _

_She shouldn't have been aroused by the brutality she'd just witnessed, but she was. _

_"Bella," Edward whispered, reaching for her. He was petrified she would be frightened of him, but the moment he was close enough, she threw herself into his arms. Burying his face in her hair, he breathed deep and felt his body relax. _

_Even after she'd seen him at his worst, she was still there._

**_So...a glimpse. Those of you who read the original...yeah you know. _**

**_See you as soon as they get us some power. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**QUICK! While my dad has the Wifi on the generator, I'm posting another chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Hide and Seek**

Can you see my car through the falling snow?

Can you see me creeping behind you?

I don't think you can, but I'm going slow and staying back, just in case.

I would hate to freak you out, but I worry about you getting home safe and sound, all bones free from breaks and beautiful skin scrape free.

I worry.

And I love you too much to let anything happen to you.

*()*()*

Suddenly you turn and look straight through the windshield of the car.

The light snow doesn't hide me and I know you can see me.

Shit.

You stop in the middle of the road, right in front of my house.

You know it's me.

You know I've been watching.

Fuck.

I pull to the side of the road and just sit in the car, attempting to calm my racing heart and dry my sweaty palms on the leather seat beneath me.

You saw me, I know you did, but instead of confronting me, you turn around and start running again.

I wish I knew what was going on in that little head of yours. Are you grateful that I'm looking out for you?

I ease away from the curb and follow your home, staying a bit closer now that you know I'm back here. Plus I get a much better view of your ass in those pants closer up.

Once you are safe and sound, I head back to my house and straight into the shower to jerk off before work.

At least this will give the wall a rest.

Jizz is easier to wash off tile than paint.

This I know for a fact.

*()*()*

The cold that has kept you in bulky sweats and hoodies has tapered off, and today it almost feels like spring.

January in Washington is unpredictable.

But you're out in any weather.

You're like the damn postal service.

Neither rain nor sleet nor dark of night, will keep you from making my pants get tight.

I still worry about you when it snows, but your balance seems better and I can't help but wonder what you're doing to strengthen your muscles.

Are you sweating you ass off in an ashram doing Bikram Yoga? Or are you busting your butt as your instructor puts you through you paces doing Ashtanga Yoga?

Yeah…I did my research. So what?

Whatever it is, it's working.

*()*()*

Oh shit, what are you doing to me?

Who the hell runs in a skort?

I'm sure there are shorts under it, hence the skort.

Skirt + short = skort. Like fork + spoon = spork.

Stupid English language.

All I can think is, it would only take one slide of that material to the side, and...

What happened?

I looked down for one split second to pull my cock out and now you're bent over.

Are you hurt?

Should I call-

What the fuck are you doing?

Did you trip?

Are you seriously bending over in the middle of the street?

You are.

Your ass is in the air, feet spread wide, hands on the ground, stretching.

You must have gotten a cramp, right in front of my house.

Coincidence?

I think not.

*()*()*

As you slowly stand up, you look over your shoulder…right at the house.

Then you turn and start running again.

I hate to see you go…

But love to watch you leave.

* * *

**You guys know I don't read much (well...anything) anymore...but CaraNo's 'White Picket What?' is just...crackfic fabulous. It is hilarious!  
**

**And Shell Shock's 'Try' is making me want to find myself a Kiwi...or maybe set my Siri to English (Australian).  
**

**And of course there is 'Out of the Mouths of Babes,' by Edward's Eternal. She is just finishing up with that Daddy/Docward fabulouness.  
**

**And 'Kinkily Ever After' by bornonhalloween updated on Saturday. Code Brown...  
**

**And...and...  
**

**Okay...so I read a FEW things. But not much. How could I when I've constantly got someone small and cute hanging off me.  
**

**Too bad it isn't Rob. ;-)  
**

**See you...whenever!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**_So...no power at my house. Power at my parents but no heat.  
_**

**_How are you guys doing?  
_**

* * *

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_Starting a Life_**

_Edward realized soon after he'd officially moved Bella into his apartment, he needed to introduce himself to her parents. He was now settled into his family's business and Bella only had a few more months until she got her degree. It had been a struggle for Edward to wait for her to be done with college to propose, but he'd done it. Now he had a very important question to ask her parents. They lived just a few hours from Seattle and his ingrained manners forced him to schedule a trip to Ellensburg, although keeping Bella in the dark was harder than he thought it would be._

_"Why are you going all the way to Tacoma for beer?" she whined as he got dressed. He looked in the mirror and smiled at the pretty pout gracing her lips. _

_"Baby, you know I can only get those IPAs I like down there. I'll only be gone a few hours. And you told me you wanted to catch up with Alice. I'll be back before you know it," he said, moving over to where she sat on the bed. _

_"Be careful," she whispered, looking up at him. He couldn't help but to lean down and kiss her gently. _

_"I love you," he sighed, straightening before he was tempted to throw her down and show her just how much he loved her._

_*()*()*  
_

_"My name is Edward Cullen. I'm in love with your daughter and would like your permission to marry her."_

_Edward stood straight and tall as Bella's father, Charlie stared him down. He knew there was a shotgun around somewhere, but he hoped the man would refrain from filling his ass full of buckshot. _

_"You've already moved her into your place, haven't ya?" Charlie drawled, enjoying the way Edward's throat bobbed as he swallowed. His decision was made the moment his only child called to tell them she was in love. If the man was good enough for her to love, he had already earned his respect. The fact that he'd come all the way from Seattle to ask for Bella's hand officially only added to his regard._

_"Sir…" Edward stammered, but Charlie's good-natured chuckle silenced him. _

_"I was just pulling your chain, son. Come in and sit for a while. I'll show you my newest Browning. The damn thing can blow a hole through a solid wood door," Charlie said with a smile._

_*()*()*  
_

_"Fuck Bella!" _

_The moment Edward walked through the door, Bella pounced. She had him stripped bare and laid out in the middle of their bed in a matter of minutes. Now she had his cock down her throat, her fingers roaming down to his sac, squeezing and stroking as her mouth worked him over. Though Edward had a hard time accepting her selfless attention, he loved watching her suck his cock. _

_"Coming, coming, coming," he chanted breathlessly, giving her enough time to get out of the line of fire. Instead of releasing him, she closed her eyes and stayed with him, as if savoring him. Flopping down on the pillows, Edward reached for Bella, needing her close. _

_"Marry me, Bella." _

_"Yes."_

_Her reply was instantaneous, as if she had been waiting for him to ask. He lifted his head and looked down at her, unable to believe she was really going to be his. _

_*()*()*  
_

_"Welcome home Mrs. Cullen," Edward whispered as he carried Bella across the threshold. They had spent months looking for the perfect house. It had to be big enough that they wouldn't outgrow it in a few years and in a good school district. Though they had only been married for a few months, kids were a huge part of their future and Edward had made a big production of tossing away Bella's birth control pills the moment he slipped her engagement ring on her finger._

_Now, as he walked through their front door for the first time, Edward could picture their hoard of kids running through the wide halls, coloring on the walls and making a mess in the garden._

_He couldn't wait._

_*()*()*  
_

_Edward walked through the front door, nine months later and sighed when he found the downstairs empty. _

_The honeymoon period was over. _

_After trying for months to get pregnant, Bella dragged them to a specialist. Two hours later, they walked out of the office in a daze. They were both young and healthy, but the doctor couldn't give them an answer as to why they'd yet to conceive. _

_Bella had given up._

_Edward could hear her crying through the bathroom door as he made his way up the stairs and felt his own eyes sting. He had her cycle marked in his calendar, and when he realized her period was late, he'd hoped that maybe this was finally their chance. _

_Apparently not._

_"Baby?" he pleaded, falling to his hands and knees outside their bathroom door. The wood separating them did nothing to stifle the sound of her tears. "If you don't open this fucking door, I swear to God…" Edward whimpered, slamming his hand against the wall. The door suddenly swung open, revealing Bella standing in one of his long-sleeved shirt and nothing else. Her face was pale, her cheeks wet._

_But her smile was blinding._

_Bella's hand shook as she held out a pregnancy test._

_Edward took the insignificant piece of plastic and looked down at it. The two pink lines stared up at him, threatening to change his life forever. His eyes filled with tears as he allowed himself to believe their dreams were really coming true. _

_"Oh baby," he breathed, lunging forward and burying his face in her belly. _

_*()*()*  
_

_"Edward, this really needs to stop. He was just trying to help," Bella reprimanded, smacking him on the arm as he continued to glare at the retreating back of the salesman._

_"Bella, he did not have to put his hand on your shoulder to show you how to operate a fucking stroller," he snarled, sliding his hand protectively across her swollen belly. He thought he'd been possessive and jealous before Bella was pregnant, but he was wrong. Now, just the _thought_ of another man touching or even talking to his girl was enough to make him homicidal._

_Bella attempted to get Edward to apologize to the salesman, but he refused. _

_"He shouldn't have touched you," he said, without remorse. "He deserved to have his nose broken."_

_*()*()*  
_

_"He looks just like you," Bella whispered as she looked down at their son. After seventeen hours of agonizing labor, they were finally able to hold the child they'd wanted for so long. _

_Edward was unashamed of the tears that blurred his vision as he watched his son suckle at Bella's breast. The perfection of the moment was overwhelming as he realized the woman he loved had given him something amazing. He wondered when he would stop finding new reasons to worship her._

* * *

_**Hints and peeks and getting closer.**  
_

_**Pretty sure next chapter is when we merge.  
**_

_**Mwah!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Do you know what today is? It's a lot of things.  
**

**To me, its one of our highest Sabbats...Sahmain.  
**

**It's Halloween.  
**

**And it's Bornonhalloween's birthday.  
**

**She is...I can truly say I would not be the person I am today without her.  
**

**Happy Birthday!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Taking Action**

I have a plan.

As soon as the tulips push through the frozen ground, I'm going to find a way to make you mine.

I can't wait any longer.

You better be ready for me.

*()*()*

The weeks drag, but it's finally time.

I've been working hard. I've done everything you've asked of me. Everything they've asked of me. Even when I thought it was stupid…I did it.

I felt like an ass going out to the street with Gracie's box of sidewalk chalk, but I did it anyway…for you.

In big, bright pink letters I wrote:

**It's time to come home. **

And now you're coming up the driveway, and there are tears in your eyes.

There is only one thing that can make this better.

My entire body is vibrating with equal parts excitement and fear as I hurry from the front window to the kitchen. I lean my hip against the counter, crossing my arms over my chest in an effort to actually wait for you and not rush out and pull you into my arms.

I jump when the door flies open, banging into the wall behind it as you burst into the room. You're sweaty and panting, tears running down your flushed cheeks. You've never been more beautiful.

I don't say a word as I push away from the counter that had been holding me up and walk toward you. Moving like magnets searching for their polar north, one of my hands wraps around your waist and the other slides into your hair. I tilt your head to the side so I can feast on all that creamy skin.

"Is this what you wanted?" I growl against your flesh and feel you tremble against me.

_"Well?"_ I snap, not wanting you to be frightened of my intensity, but needing you to understand just what this separation has done to me.

Because even though there are tears in your eyes baby, I'm crying just as hard.

"No, I didn't want this. I didn't think it would be this hard." Your voice is a ragged whisper, and in it I can hear your pain.

I know you're regretting ever starting this, ever listening to your stupid fucking therapist.

* * *

**OH MY! So...answers but a few more questions.  
**

**Tomorrow...answers.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Merge? Yeah...we're about ready for the merge.  
_**

**_So...still without power at home, but we decided we could rough it with a borrowed generator.  
_**

**_Um...it was 40 degrees in my house.  
_**

**_No roughing it.  
_**

**_:-(_**

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_The Beginning of the End_**

_Three months after the birth of their first child, Edward and Bella found out they were pregnant…again. Then, four months after the birth of their daughter, Bella was once more with child. It became a running joke among their friends that Edward would keep Bella pregnant so he wouldn't have to worry about other men hitting on her. The joke wasn't too far from the truth._

_With every new addition to their family, Edward's possessiveness increased. It was as if he knew how important Bella was, not only to him, but to their ever growing family. The need to keep her safe was an obsession, to the point that she was rarely able to go out alone. _

_They had decided that Bella wouldn't return to work after their second child was born, which was a blessing when she had number three and got pregnant with number four. While Edward went off to the office every day, Bella managed the house and cared for the children. Her parents had moved to Seattle after the first grandchild arrived, and her mother was over almost every day to help. _

_Bella loved every moment, but she felt like something was missing. She was no longer Bella, she was mom. _

_The moment Edward would walk in the door after work, Bella would hand over whichever little one was cranky that day and head to the tub for some alone time. Edward would feed and bathe the other children and get them settled in bed, before searching out his wife. He could see the sadness lurking in her eyes, and wanted desperately to fix it. He wanted her happy more than anything. Knowing that perhaps she needed some more time with adults, more conversations that didn't mention poop, Edward encouraged her to go to a yoga class or dancing with friends. While she enjoyed the freedom of being out of the house, Bella dreaded coming home to Edward's inquisition. _

_"Who were you with?"_

_"Did anyone hit on you?"_

_"No one touched you, right?"_

_Though he never accused Bella, it still felt like there was no trust between them. Edward tried hard to keep his fear from tainting their lives, but the thought of someone taking her away from him, made him miserable._

_*()*()*  
_

_After a particularly rough week of sick, whiny kids and demands at work, Edward decided to take Bella out. She protested when he tried to get her into a slinky black dress, telling him she looked ridiculous with her big, pregnant belly. But Edward placated her with kisses and gentle hands, showing her just how much he loved her body. _

_The club was the same one they had gone to years earlier, and it looked just the same. The same music was blaring; the same mindless people were dancing. Bella sipped her bottle of water as Edward held a beer in his hands. Ignoring her glare, Edward pulled Bella out onto the dance floor. Once the music started, she surrendered to the feeling of his hands against her skin. She seemed to enjoy putting on a show, knowing there were hungry eyes following their every movement. Bella was the picture of womanhood, ripe and sexy as she ground her ass against Edward's slowly thickening erection. _

_Bella didn't even think about leaving Edward's side, for fear of a repeat of the last time they were out in the club. He led her off the dance floor, always cautious of her. She settled on his lap in the shadowed corner booth. When he slid his hand below the hem of her dress, she didn't protest, instead she spread her thighs wider so he could get his fingers where he wanted. With her head resting on his shoulder, her hot breath panting in his ear, Edward caressed her right there in the middle of the club. He could feel countless sets of eyes on them, but his attention was on Bella. Moans and whimpers were lost in the pumping beat of the music as he brought her higher. Edward needed to stake a claim on her, desperate to show the scavengers around them that she belonged to him. Bella just needed a release. _

_Bella bit into the hard muscles of Edward's shoulder as she came, shaking and shuddering in his arms. He was uncomfortably hard against the zipper of his jeans, but it had been worth it to see Bella so free and happy. _

_Pulling her out of the booth, Edward made a big production of straightening her dress and licking his fingers clean, which made the other men around them groan and adjust their pants. _

_"Damn it, Edward," Bella hissed, her cheeks flushing pink in embarrassment as she realized he had put on a show in front of others as a means to stake his claim. When would he realize she only had eyes for him?_

_*()*()*  
_

_"Get the fuck out of here!" Edward snarled, ignoring Bella's exasperated and pain-filled sigh._

_"Edward, he's the doctor. He needs to examine me," Bella whispered, reaching out to put a restraining hand on his arm. Edward shook his head and focused once more on Bella, trying to ignore the young doctor cowering in the corner. He seemed to enjoy the examination a little too much for Edward's liking. _

_Bella wondered how she could have possible forgotten just how much pain was involved with bringing a child into the world, but the look of absolute love and adoration on Edward's face helped to soothe the agony. A different doctor came in, a woman this time, and announced that it was time to push. Edward held Bella's hand, whispering words of encouragement as she struggled._

_The room was soon filled with lusty cries as their son entered the world. Edward kissed Bella's lips and forehead as he watched the nurses clean up their child. He wiped away the tears on her cheeks and tried to pretend that the sadness in her eyes was because she wasn't pregnant anymore. _

_But he knew better._

*()*()*

_With the new baby and the three younger kids at home, Edward took two months off work to stay home and help Bella settle in. Their newest little boy was amazing, sweet and quiet, the best baby ever. While the kids enjoyed their time with their mom and dad, Bella was distant. Edward knew something was going on. He could feel her pulling away from him. She didn't touch him, she didn't talk to him. _

_And the separation was killing him._

_*()*()*  
_

_When Edward saw a plain, white business card sitting on the kitchen counter one morning, he didn't hesitate to dial the number and make an appointment. The therapist could see them in a week. He was willing to do anything to get them back to that fairy tale love they'd once had. _

_Bella smiled at him when he wrote the time down on the calendar, but he couldn't return it. Instead Edward nodded his head and walked up to their bedroom, locking himself in and burying his face in the pillow to silence his tears._

_What had happened to them?_

_*()*()*  
_

_"He is so possessive."_

_"I can't breathe."_

_"He wants to know where I am all the time."_

_"He actually assaulted a doctor during the birth of our child."_

_"I love him but he's suffocating me."_

_Sitting in the therapist's office, Edward listened to Bella's words and tried not to scream. How had he not seen what he was doing to her? The therapist looked over at Edward with an assessing glare. The way she described him made him sound like he was a monster, but he wasn't. Never once had he ever considered laying a hand on her or their children. That was just the way he loved. He would kill for her. He would die for her._

_What was wrong with that?_

_*()*()*  
_

_"The possessiveness is a sign of insecurity."_

_"Immaturity."_

_"Perhaps a separation would encourage more mature ways of dealing with that fear."_

_The therapist's words left Edward in a daze. That was her recommendation? Did she actually think taking Bella away from him would make him _less_ insecure? He wouldn't know where she was or who she was with. He wouldn't be able to see her or touch her. _

_Edward swallowed hard, pushing himself out of the chair and sprinting out of the office. Too panicked to find a bathroom, he ran outside and retched into the bushes. Through the pounding in his head, he heard Bella's footsteps approach and then the gentle caress of her hand on his back. He wondered if this would be the last time he felt her hands on him. If it was, then it would be the last time he would feel anyone's touch. There would never be another for him._

_Never. _

_Edward wiped his mouth and turned around, falling to his knees. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face against her belly. _

_"Baby, please…no. I'll stop. I'll change…anything," he rasped between panting breaths. But Bella simply closed her eyes, tears falling freely._

_*()*()*  
_

_The dining room table was covered in food, but no one was eating. Friends and family sat and looked at Bella, unable to meet Edward's bloodshot eyes. _

_"So she recommended a trial separation."_

_For a moment, the table was silent as everyone absorbed the information. As conversation erupts around him, Edward does nothing but stare at Bella. He memorizes every little thing about her. The shape and color of her eyes. The gentle slope of her nose. How he could get lost in the thickness of her luscious brown hair. _

_She was his everything._

_"So are you staying here or…" Edward's mother asked with tears in her eyes. _

_"I'm going to my parent's," Bella said quietly and her father, Charlie nodded his head. Edward had a long talk with Bella's father, and Charlie understood just how hard it was for Edward to watch her walk away from him. He would have been the same way with his wife, Renee. _

_"I think it's a good idea," Edward's sister Rose said, plastering on a fake smile. Edward clenched his jaw, trying to stay silent as Rose's husband, Emmett, gave him a sympathetic look. _

_"Me too," Bella's best friend Alice chimed in. Her husband, Jasper, grabbed her hand to try and quiet her down. Jasper knew how hard Edward was taking the separation._

_Bella looked around the table at the people she loved most in the world, her eyes lingering on Edward. Although her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving him, she couldn't continue to live in the bubble he'd put her in._

_Even if the distance devastated him._

* * *

_**Yep...there ya go.**  
_

_**Next even chapter is brutal...you'll get another odd today and then the even tomorrow.  
**_

_**There are 20 chapters total.  
**_

_**Huge thanks to anyone who voted for me over on Facebook...Fatty came in number 10 in the Top Ten Completed Fic of the Month for September. I don't pimp...so the fact that you guys just saw it and voted...you're awesome!  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

**TOTALLY spaced on the update. Sorry...busy ass day.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Revelations and Reconnections**

Now with you standing in front of me I wonder if you still agree with that therapist's suggestion.

You've been miserable, the kids have been miserable, and they are thinking about firing my ass at work.

And I own the fucking company.

For the last six months, I've had to watch helplessly as you run by.

Never stopping, never looking at me except for those cheeky little glimpses.

You're my _wife_, but instead of you coming home to me, you've been going home to God knows who.

It hurts baby…it hurts so bad, and not just the ache in my cock.

I miss _you_.

I keep your shirt under the pillow so I can smell you.

I hate that you're not making a mess in the bathroom, leaving your girly shit all over the place, tossing your shoes in a heap by the front door.

I miss you.

Fuck, I'm leaking.

And it is not my cock this time.

I slid my hands to your face, holding you gently as I take a moment to memorize your face. It's been so long, _too_ long. I missed you more than you could possibly comprehend.

You don't take your eyes off mine as I walk you backward through the house, passing through the dining room and the foyer…right to the window where I watch you every morning.

I thank God the kids are with my parents as I spin you around so you can see the faded paint, the traces of my pain and my constant and overwhelming desire. There is no one else, just you.

The therapist told you to go because I'm a possessive, jealous motherfucker.

I love you.

This is how I love.

You know this, you've always known this. When we first got together, you loved it too. You loved watching me pound on some random asshole if he looked at you the wrong way. I would barely get you into the house before you would pounce on me, whispering about how hot it made you, seeing me go crazy. But then, you got tired of it. Tired of me asking where you were going or reminding you to take your pepper spray.

Tired of me following you when you went for a run.

*()*()*

I should have trusted you. But it isn't that I didn't trust you.

I just worry. The world is a scary, dangerous place, and you are so gentle and sweet. You're too trusting and if anything happened to you…if you were taken from me, I'd be lost.

But what frightens me most is someone tempting you away. You're a beautiful, intelligent woman and I'm a decent looking guy with anger issues.

You're my life, baby.

Without you…I'm worthless. You're my heart, my soul, my reason for living. So excuse me if I went above and beyond to try and keep you safe.

But if you want me to change, I'll change. I will do anything to get you back.

Every single day when I watched you run past our house I thought of you with another man...being another man's wife...and it killed me.

You are my _wife._

Till death do us part.

**See you tomorrow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry for the delay. Still no power at home and we had the Halloween party here this morning.  
_**

**_Epic crazy.  
_**

**_Hold on tight!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

**_Pain and Suffering_**

_Edward was lying in their bed, waiting for Bella to come back in from nursing the baby. With their older children, she would have brought the baby to bed with her so Edward could watch as she fed him. But not now. Bella kept saying she wasn't afraid of him, she was afraid _for_ him. She worried what the constant anger and fear was doing to his heath. He wondered if she knew what her leaving was doing to his health._

_He lay still, his eyes closed as she came back in the room. Her bags were packed. She was leaving in the morning. The two youngest children were going with her while he kept the older two. Bella hated to split the kids up, but knew that Edward needed a reason to get out of bed every morning. _

_Bella turned off the lights and settled beneath the covers with her back toward him. Never in all of the years they had been together, had she slept with her back to him. _

_Edward tried to stop, he truly did, but the sob broke free before he could stifle it. He shoved the blanket off, desperately trying to untangle his feet from the sheets. Once free, he collapsed to the floor. Scrambling to his hands and knees, he took a deep breath and screamed. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't accept it. Bella was his whole life. Without her, he was nothing._

_As his voice gave out and he curled up on the hard floor, he could hear Bella crying on the bed. Though he ached to feel her hands on him, she didn't come to comfort him. Closing his eyes, Edward prayed that when he opened them, everything would be different._

_When the alarm went off the next morning, Edward realized he hadn't slept at all. The dark circles under Bella's eyes showed she didn't either. They tried to act normal as they got the kids dressed and put breakfast on the table. The kids didn't really understand what was happening. They thought it was fun, going to Nana and Pa's house for a sleepover. Edward tried to smile at their excited chatter, but he couldn't. Though he was dying inside, he would do his best to be a good father to them while Bella was gone. _

_ "Say goodbye to Daddy." Edward's heart was breaking as he snuggled his son. He grieved as he realized he wouldn't be able to change the baby's diaper in the middle of the night, blowing raspberries on his belly to make him giggle. He wouldn't get to watch as Bella put him to her breast and looked up at him, awed that they had created something so perfect. _

_After loading the kids in the car, Bella stood nervously next to Edward. He was unable to meet her eyes. He wanted to run. He wanted to be anywhere but here, as his heart was shattering._

_"Please…" he whispered, his voice cracking on the word._

_"I…I'm sorry," she sighed sadly, reaching for him. As much as it killed him, he let her pull him into her arms. His throat was tight as tears ran down his cheeks. _

_"No one else. You…just you," he rasped, his words as broken as his heart. He needed her to know that there would never be anyone else for him. She was his one and only. _

_"I'll see you," Bella whispered, before releasing him and all but running toward the car. As he watched her drive away, Edward wanted to just find a hole and disappear until things improved. But his two oldest children were waiting for him inside the house. So he walked slowly through the front door and put on a happy face, even though his heart was bleeding._

* * *

_**I'm such a bitch...but at least there was no cheating!**  
_

_**Probably just one today unless my power is back on. But then my internet would have to be back too, and that's a stretch.  
**_

_**MWAH!  
**_

* * *

_**That's about as bad as it gets...**  
_

_**I think.  
**_

_**:'-(  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Again...sorry for the delay. No power = no heat/toilets that flush...and sanity  
**

**Running dangerously short on sanity.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Only You**

The tears come faster now and I know you're seeing exactly how much I have suffered. Not just my body, but my heart and soul. You own me, baby, you know you do.

And to deny me, it was cruel, you know it was.

I hated it…every fucking minute.

And I hate that your therapist, your friends, and even your mom encouraged you to take this time apart. They told you I was too much.

But my love is not too much…my love is just right. The way I showed that love, though, that was wrong. Making you feel like you couldn't go anywhere without worrying about my reaction, that was wrong. Using my fists to defend you when words would have sufficed, that was wrong. Pushing you to the point that you had to leave me to show me I was hurting you…that is something I may never forgive myself for.

You pull away from me and start pacing. I know what this means; you're thinking. You're thinking about the last six months and the decade we were together before. You're weighing the good versus the bad. You're thinking about how long you've been without my touch, without my love, without my adoration.

You know I missed you.

And now that you're here…I'm not letting you leave me again.

*()*()*

I can't resist you anymore.

I've missed you too much.

I grab you gently, pushing you toward the wall. I love you…you know this, but I feel the need to show you.

Multiple times.

You try to grab for my pants but I move to the side. You'll be naked for this part, not me.

You were the one who thought time apart would solve everything. But it didn't.

And now I'm going to make you suffer in the best possible way.

*()*()*

On my knees before you, I yank your shirt over your head. The sports bra you're wearing somehow manages to hide just how beautiful your tits are, a feat for the innocent piece of fabric.

Are you still breastfeeding? I don't know and it kills me when I realize I missed out on so much. Our youngest was only three months old when you left, taking two of our children and leaving a huge, gaping hole in my heart.

But soon the pain and loss are pushed aside to be dealt with later because that bra is off and you are bare before me.

I plunge my hand into the waistband of your skirt/skort thing and find…no panties?

My dirty girl.

And you wonder why I have to beat the shit out of guys who look at you the wrong way.

Fuck, you are wet and I'm suddenly dying of thirst.

You're my oasis.

I pull the waistband down, tossing aside the damn thing that's been tempting me for weeks and I finally see you.

I can see the stretch marks running across your hips, silver lines showing just how much you changed when you were pregnant with my children.

My eyes land on the C-section scar marring your perfect skin. You endured so much, bringing our children into the world.

I know you hate these flaws, but to me they are the roadmap of our lives. The good, the bad…everything. And for me, nothing has ever been more beautiful.

You own me, you always have.

As I press my lips to your hip, I can feel the muscle under your skin. All those hours of working out is paying off. Your legs are leaner, bands of muscle attaching to bone, proving just how strong you are.

Did you do that for me? Did you think you needed to in order to keep me?

Do you know the only pussy I've seen since we got married is yours?

No porn.

No Playboy.

Yours…you own me.

**Yeah...he's all kinda awesome.**

**See you tomorrow...IF I get power. I don't have cell service at home. I came in to my parents to un-thaw and do laundry. which is the only reason you're getting an update now.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**_I really can't believe we are still without power. They are saying tomorrow. But of course they also said Saturday...and then Sunday. So we'll see. Like I told Robsmyyummy...it could be worse...I could have a shark swimming in my front yard.  
_**

**_Thank you guys for all your kind thoughts and offers (I'm looking at you, Sally, Shell and Born). We are spending the day at my parents to warm up, use their WiFi and do laundry. So I'll try and post two chapters while we're here. _**

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen_**

**_Staying Afloat_**

_Every breath for Edward was a struggle. He found it impossible to sleep in their bed without Bella, giving him no option but to sleep on the couch in the living room. The kids made him smile, but there was nothing but emptiness in his heart with Bella gone. _

_The first weekend came and Edward hoped Bella would be the one to come and pick up the kids. When he saw Charlie's Jeep pull in the driveway instead of Bella's van, he nearly lost it. After seeing the kids safely away, Edward went inside and locked himself in the bathroom. He screamed and threw things at the wall as he tried to deal with the pain. Charlie came back and busted the door down, dragging Edward out by the back of his shirt. Throwing Edward's still struggling form into a chair, Charlie leaned down and got right in his face. _

_"What the fuck am I supposed to do, Charlie?" Edward yelled, needing someplace for his impotence and rage to go. Charlie crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at him._

_"Did that therapist want to see you back?" he asked, and Edward should have been embarrassed that he knew so much about his apparent shortcomings, but he was just grateful someone understood what he was going through._

_"She told me that I was beyond her realm of practice," Edward sneered, wiping at the tears on his cheeks without shame._

_"Well then you find someone that will help you and show Bella you're trying," he said as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "She's just as miserable as you are, son." _

_Edward hated that Bella was upset. He hoped that she wasn't crying herself to sleep, like he was. He never wanted her to feel that kind of pain._

_*()*()*  
_

_The house was empty and Edward couldn't stand the silence. He needed to do something to get his mind off that pain in his heart. Realizing he had yet to get his son's name in his skin, he grabbed the car keys and headed down to the tattoo shop. It was empty that early on a Saturday morning, but the guys all knew Edward. As he lay on the table, feeling the stinging prick of the needle as it etched his son's name in his skin, he thought of Bella._

_The pain of the tattoo had nothing on the agony of her absence._

_As the artist wiped a damp cloth over the new ink, Edward turned over and asked for one more thing._

_Bella's name…right across his heart._

_*()*()*  
_

_Edward tried not to get his hopes up when he heard the kitchen door open Sunday night. Walking around the corner, he closed his eyes and prayed that it would be Bella standing in the doorway._

_Renee gave him a sad smile as she handed him the kid's bags. Bella and her mother looked so much alike, seeing her was like a knife in his chest. As she gave him a lingering hug and kissed the kids goodbye, Edward realized that if he wanted Bella back, he was going to have to show her he was serious about changing. Though he didn't think there was anything wrong with the way he loved, apparently she did. He needed to find a therapist that could help him. He was ready to do whatever he had to to get her back._

_*()*()*  
_

_"So Mr. Cullen, can you try to tell me in your own words why you are here today?" the therapist asked kindly as she sat in a chair across from Edward. Edward struggled to come up with what he needed to say. So instead he tried to tell the woman what it had been like since Bella left him._

_"I'm scared. I love her so much, and if anything ever happened to her, I would be lost. If she left me, left us…I wouldn't be able to go on. I can't even imagine a world without her in it"._

_"Mr. Cullen, what your other therapist said is correct. This all stems from your insecurity. If we spend some time dealing with your self-esteem issues, then maybe we can get to the root of all of this."_

_Edward hated talking about himself. He always thought his self-esteem was pretty good. He was awesome…end of story. But apparently there was more hiding deep inside of him, and the therapist was able to find it and lay him bare on the carpet of her office. Edward never thought those year of teasing and bullying when he was a child would have any bearing on how he treated Bella, but apparently it did. _

_As he listened to all of the things he'd done wrong, he realized he always thought he wasn't worthy of Bella._

_Turned out, he was right._

_**:-( Poor BrokenCreeperward.**  
_

_**See you soon.  
**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I didn't get another chapter out to you yesterday.  
**

**BUT...  
**

**I GOT MY POWER BACK ON THIS MORNING!  
**

**WOO HOO!  
**

**Still no internet/cable or phone, but I'll take heat and a flushing toilet!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Laid Bare**

You're panting, and I know the second my lips hit your clit you're going to burst and just flood my mouth.

I'd gladly drown in you.

What a way to die.

*()*()*

I ease you down so you're straddling my lap, loving the way I'm instantly covered in your arousal.

You smash your lips against mine.

It hurts so good, our tongues dueling and teeth clashing.

You tangle your fingers in my thick hair and I can't hold back my moan.

I may come on the spot.

You grind down on me and I can feel your hot pussy against me.

I wish these pants were off.

I can't believe I'm still even wearing pants.

I hate these pants.

I HATE THESE MOTHERFUCKING PANTS!

*()*()*

You reach into my sweats and grab hold…and that's it.

I blow my load in your hand like a teenager.

You giggle against my lips and I want to spank your ass.

You'd deserve it.

Nothing but my hand has touched my cock for six months and you laugh?

You somehow manage to stifle your laughter and wipe the residual mess on my pants as you tug them down my thighs.

You gasp, because yeah…I'm still hard.

I reach for you again and lap and gently bite your swollen nipples.

You cry out, writhing against me, until you suddenly stiffen in my arms and come again.

My lap is flooded and the whole room smells like pussy.

I love it.

Can we make a candle that smells like your pussy?

I would buy it.

But right now I have the real thing in front of me.

You push against my shoulders and when my spine hits the floor, you follow and rub that sweet pussy all over my cock.

Are you on birth control?

I don't know, and at this point I don't care.

You hold my face in your hands, and in your gaze I can see just how sorry you are. Your big, brown eyes show me that you wish you'd never listened to all those opinions. The only one that mattered was yours.

As your tears start to slide down your cheeks, I can't think of anything except our time apart. Each day was like I was treading water, never getting anywhere because you were my harbor, my safe haven. You are my life.

**Three more chapters...**


	18. Chapter 18

**_I voted! If you are in the US please go and vote. I don't care for who...just have an informed opinion and go and pull that lever (or push that button as I did). I'm keeping who I voted for a secret, like a birthday wish. It won't come true if you tell._**

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

**_Opportunity_**

_"So Alice told me Bella started running," Jasper said casually as he tossed Edward a beer. He should be thankful for the company, but he wished his friends would just leave already. He wanted to be alone. It was pitiful to cry yourself to sleep when your friends were sleeping in the next room._

_"Yeah?" Edward grunted, as he tried to listen. He wished Jasper would stop saying Bella's name. Every mention of her, cut through him. _

_"She's working up to three miles now. She might end up passing the house pretty soon." _

_Edward looked up at him, suddenly desperate for more information._

_"What?" he rasped._

_"Yeah, Alice said she leaves her parent's house and loops around the other side of Broad before she comes over to this side. She goes out every morning before her dad leaves for work," Jasper told him, kindly ignoring the way Edward was hanging on his every word._

_Charlie left for work at eight every morning. So if Bella was running an eleven minute mile, and doing three miles, and their house was a mile and a half from her parents' house…_

_Then that meant Edward was terrible at math._

_*()*()*  
_

_Edward found himself standing in front of their living room window at seven the next morning. He didn't care if he had to stand there all day, he would do anything to see Bella. The window was open a crack, just enough that he was able to hear a rhythmic sound coming. His palms were damp and his heart was racing as he leaned forward. He tried to look down the hill, his cheek pressing against the cool glass, leaving a smudge mark on the otherwise pristine surface. _

_Suddenly, he was unable to breathe as he watches Bella come up the road. Her hair was up off her neck in a high ponytail, swinging freely as she ran. She was dressed in all black, as if she were a shadow trying to hide from the early morning sun. Her head was up, earphones in and Edward found himself silently begging her to turn her head and look at him. He just wanted one glimpse of her big, brown eyes. He was desperate to see if they were still full of love for him. _

_But she didn't._

_He watched her until he couldn't see her anymore, waiting until the last swish of her ponytail had disappeared before he fell to his knees and cried. He missed her so much; the teasing glimpse of her made him ache. He would do anything to get her back. _

_As soon as his tears were dry, he was on the phone to the therapist, scheduling twice weekly appointments for as long as was necessary to fix him. Whatever he had to do, he would do. _

_But for now he would watch her from his window, and it would have to be enough._

* * *

**_One more 'present' chapter and then an epi.  
_**

**_Almost done.  
_**

**_Love that you guys are with me on this ride again!  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Lord...I am epic fail! I had the chapter ready to post and never hit post! Just noticed it now.  
**

**:-(  
**

**I'm probably going to post the last chapter later tonight. We are expecting snow here *eye roll* and with the power system still so fragile after Sandy, I'm not taking any chances.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

** the Mood**

"Where did you go, Edward?" you whisper, your hot body above me, tempting me. Instead of being with you, I'm stuck in memories; horrible, life-altering memories.

"I missed you…so much," I croak, unable to keep the tears from falling freely down my face. Just remembering how hard it had been to watch you walk away…it's killing me all over again.

"Oh God, I know, baby. But we're here now. And I swear to you, nothing will keep us apart ever again," you vow as you sink down on my cock, enveloping me into that hot, wet, grip I've missed so much.

This is right.

_We_ are right.

*()*()*

I can't wait to have all of us back under the same roof.

Alex, Gracie, Emma, Will…and the two of us.

This is right.

My eyes are locked onto your swaying breasts, the way your long, dark hair slides across your silky skin, caressing you.

Your hands are pressed against my chest, your voluptuous hips moving up and down as you ride me.

I'm not going to last long, six months without you felt like a lifetime, but I'll be damned if I come without you again. I reach down through your wetness, stroking where you're hot and desperate for me. You tremble against me, your rhythm faltering and when you come, you call my name, just like I'd fantasized you would all those mornings I spent alone. I hold you tightly as I give in and explode inside you.

You collapse on top of me, breath sawing in and out of your kiss-swollen lips.

One thought plays over and over again as I'm finally holding you: Will we by okay, baby?

I will do anything to keep you here with me.

I want you here.

Won't you stay?

*()*()*

You slowly roll off of me, pushing to your knees and rising slowly to your feet. I find I can't look at anything else.

You're breathtaking.

Your body has changed and I know it is because of the running and the yoga.

You stand, a goddess before me.

You haven't told me what you think of my new ink, baby. Your hand was there, covering it as you rode me; you had to have seen it. You always warned me not to get your name. Having the kids' names permanently in my skin was fine, but you never wanted yours there on me. You worried it was bad luck, like we would be tempting fate.

But I couldn't help it.

You were gone a week when I got it done, your name, forever displayed right across my heart.

**Bella**

No matter what happens between us, I'm yours.

We'll make it, baby.

I know we will.

* * *

**Yeah they will.**

**See you later for the epi!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is...the end.  
**

**I'm so sad that this is over...again. But I'm glad I stuck to my guns and kept it a Twilight Fanfic as it should have been.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Happily Ever After**

**9 Months Later**

"I think she looks like me," Alex says from his spot next to the bed.

"No, me!" Emma cries, always with the dramatics that one.

"I think she looks like a monkey." Nice Gracie - nice.

"Gahhh," apparently Will just needs to get something in there, too.

You're glowing, baby.

Birth control?

Who needs birth control?

Kathryn Josephine is here with us now and I couldn't be happier.

You're pissed though, because all those miles you ran are history.

You've got new stretch marks but I love them just as much as the old ones.

And now I can watch you running from my window all over again. Except this time, instead of coming all over the wall, I can come inside you.

Maybe I should think about a vasectomy.

* * *

**Yeah...he probably should.  
**

**I can't thank you guys enough. I love the new readers and the old readers. The people who knew what was going on and those who were clueless the entire time.  
**

**I don't think there is any more I _need_ to do now. I'm pretty sure I'm done. I have a few outtakes to post, but other than that...  
**

**It has been amazing...  
**

**Mwah!**


End file.
